Why Ichigo Hates the Doctor's Office
by Clouds On the Brain
Summary: Ichigo never did like the doctor's office, with all the needles and scary doctors with needles and shots that needed to be injected...with needles... Kish's creepy side is brought forth, and we get a peek at Mint's evil side.


**Kuri: Hey everyone! Guess who? ^-^**

**Taruto: **Even though the 'person speaking' writes their name before all their sentences, I guess we'll _never_ know! *rolls eyes*

**Kuri: Oh, shut it Taruto. Ichigo, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Ichigo: **High! Kisshufan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power (thank goodness), the manga form of Tokyo Mew Mew,  
Tokyo Mew Mew a la mode, me, Kish, Pudding, Taruto, Pai-

**Kuri: -Okaaaaay Ichigo, that'll do. *turns to readers* This is a oneshot and don't forget it!**

* * *

"Noooooo!" Ichigo's shrill voice echoed throughout the cafe. Mint and Pudding came running in, with Lettuce lagging behind as she dropped another plate.

"Why? Why? DOSHTE?" Ichigo was sobbing on top of the sink counter, her hands tangled in her hair.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" asked Lettuce. Ichigo pointed to the calendar on the wall beside her.  
One of the dates was circled in red marker, with little X's and skulls surrounding it. "June, sixteenth." Said Mint. "What is so important about June sixteenth?"

Still sobbing, Ichigo pulled out a small parchment that was about the size of a postcard and gave it to Mint.

Lettuce squinted as she leaned over Mint's shoulder to read it.

"Dear Ms. Momomiya-san, please take notice that your yearly vaccination and alternatively yearly physical are both scheduled for the date of JULY SIXTEENTH, at 4:15 PM. Thank-you."

Ichigo blubbered even more at the words vaccination and physical. Mint put her hands on her hips and marched right over to where she was crying.

"It's just a vaccination Ichigo! Don't be such a baby!" Ichigo looked up at Mint, her eyes red and puffy.  
"It's not just the vaccination, or just the physical, it's just that, I'm, well, I am…" she stuttered. Mint glared at her. "Spit it out! What are you?"

Ichigo collected all her confidence and declared, "I'm afraid of the doctors!" Everyone stared.  
"Ichigo Onee-san's afraid of the doctor's Na no da?" asked Pudding. Ichigo nodded, sniveling. More staring.

Pudding was jumping around though; she always acts really hyper when she's found out something interesting. She's also hyper when she's happy, or when she's trying to cheer someone up, or well, she's always hyper actually.

"Doctor's! Doctor's! Ichigo Onee-san's afraid of the doctor's Na no da!" sang Pudding. She bumped into Lettuce, which caused her to drop _another _dish. "Gomen!" said Lettuce. No one even bothered to say it wasn't her fault.

"Why are you afraid?" asked Lettuce. Ichigo blew her nose in a tissue. "All the needles, and scary operations, and those procedures you have to go through during your physical!"

Lettuce tried to be gentle. "Ichigo, you know that the doctors are there to help you and-" Mint cut her off. She saw her chance to get back at Ichigo for all those times she had annoyed her, and she was going to take it.

"Ichigo, your going to that doctors office!" she proclaimed. Ichigo shook her head. "No way! I'm not going in there!" Mint smiled, (evily?) as she held up a red collar and leash. Ichigo gulped.

"Wahh! Mint! Let me go!" screamed Ichigo as Mint dragged her across the street. They had been walking (well, Ichigo had been dragged) for a few blocks now, and Ichigo was getting more frantic as they drew closer and closer to the doctor's office. Mint tugged on the leash, shutting Ichigo up.

_Wait, I know how to get out of this_! thought Ichigo, giving herself a mental slap for not thinking of it before. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Meta- GLAH!" Mint had tightened the collar so Ichigo could hardly breathe, let alone transform.

They entered through the door. Clean white wash walls surrounded them, and a smiling nurse called out, "Momomiya Ichigo?" Mint smiled as friendly as she could, and gave the leash to the nurse_. This is okay_! thought Ichigo_. _

_The nurse will see how cruel Mint was being, and get me off the leash. Then I'll make a break for it!_ she quietly snickered to herself, until the nurse said, "You had to put her on a leash too? Her parents had to do that when she was little or she'd try to run! Good thinking."

Ichigo was not smiling. "Well, I'll put you in your room!" said the nurse. She tossed Ichigo in a smaller room, and gave her a gown to dress in. Then she left, and Ichigo heard the lock click. _Smart nurse._ she thought.

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo took off her waitress outfit (which Mint had not let her take the time to change out of) and set it on the chair in the corner. She wrapped the ugly sheet of cloth they called a "gown" around her and tied the ribbon at the back of her neck. You could almost clearly see her panties from behind her.

"Uhg." she grunted. This was probably worse than fighting Chimira Animals and the aliens, maybe even worse than fighting Kish. Lately, most of their 'battles', if you could call them that, had ended up with him trying to hug or kiss her or something like that.

Ichigo shuttered when she remembered how Kish had said he liked the taste of strawberries, which was just what she tasted like.  
(According to Masaya)

A knock came on the door. "Excuse me, but your doctor will be ariving a bit late. Shall I bring you something to do?" asked a nurse.

With a grunt, Ichigo answered no.

_So the doctor's not going to be here for a while? _she thought_. This is my chance to escape! _She looked around for a way out. There was a window, but it didn't open. It had been blurred so anyone looking in or out could only see the ountline of what was on the other side. No, that wasn't her ticket home.

Ichigo saw the air vent perched up near the ceiling on the wall. An ordinary human couldn't reach it without a ladder, but one infused with cat genes probably could!

She climbed up on the bench that was covered in paper and unscrewed the vent with a screwdriver. Where did she get the tool you ask? Well, let's just say that Ichigo found out that a lot is possible with a screwdriver after watching the new show "Tokyo Rugrats", and now she carries one with her where ever she goes. (Name sound familiar?)

Ichigo climed up into the vent, just barely managing to squeaze through. "They make it seem so easy in the movies!" she grumbled. Crawling down the vent, Ichigo heard voices around her.

A woman complained, "This needle won't inject anything! It just punctures and that's it!" Another voice later down asked, "Have they been on any medications recently?" None of the voices sounded familiar. Ichigo shuttered, it was like she was in a hospital or something. (No duh Ichigo)

But the voice that she heard last _was not_ a stranger's. It was someone she knew. Some one she knew all too well. "Hey, Kitten."

Kitten. She knew who it was. Ichigo crawled through the vent as fast as she could, not daring to look back. _Just my imagination. Just my imagination!_ she screamed in her head, which didn't help to calm her down at all.

She pushed the wall in front of her, revealing the daylight and her way out. Jumping out of the vent, she landed on the ground below. Ichigo knew that if Kish was here, then she'd better transform. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" she called out. Nothing happened. "Huh?"

_Why does that never work? _Ichigo thought irritably.

Then it hit her. She had left her pendant inside her waitress apron pocket, and now she was dressed in nothing but a skimpy doctor's "gown" to cover her up! How was she going to get home, dressed like this? She might even be arrested for public nudity! And then another thing hit her:

To sum it up, she was in her underwear, and Kish was here.

"I've got to get a move on!" she whispered to herself, in a panic. Ichigo tip-toed over to the edge of the alley way she was in, and she didn't see anyone walking around_. Lucky_! she thought.

As Ichigo quickly and quietly walked down the alley way, she thought to herself_, I wonder if I really heard Kish? He would of showed up by now if I really had heard him_... Just then, she felt the strings at the back of her neck tugged. The loose knot came undone, and the dressing gown fell to the dirty ground.

Ichigo swiveled around, only to see that no one was there. "Hello?" she asked, though Ichigo knew she wouldn't get an answer.

"Kish! Show yourself!" she said, trying to sound tough. Still no reply, and Ichigo was almost glad for that. _Wait, I'm in my underwear! _she realized. Ichigo stood there in her strawberry patterned panties and matching bra. She took one look at the tarp on the ground, and Ichigo knew that it was totally ruined. _Still, it's better than nothing..._

She picked it up, and tried to wrap it around her body again. It felt muddy and wet, and it stuck to her skin. "Bleh!" she grunted.

As the pink mew continued walking, Ichigo was mumbling to herself. Something about Kish and a slow, painful death.

_"You're a naughty little kitty. I'm going to have to tease you if you make me wait like this_..." The words Kisshu had whispered echoed through Ichigo's head.

She shivered. "Kish," Ichigo started, "could you please get my Mew Pendant?" It was highly unlikely that he'd get it for her, and Ichigo knew this. Then again she was dripping mud in an alley and wearing nothing but a doctor's gown, meaning she was ready to try anything to get out of this situation.

A small ripple sounded behind her. "K-Kish?" Ichigo stuttered. Carefully craning her neck as far back as it wound go, she saw a long string of yarn floating in mid-air. Tied to the end her Mew Pendant, which dangled in the breeze.

The rest of Ichigo's body turned to face Kish, or really where he _should _have been. There was just the string and her Pendant, but no Kish.

"Okay Kisshu, what's the catch?" More silence. "Kish! This not answering me thing is really getting annoying!" It was more than that. Ichigo was now officially terrified.

The faintest noise of playful laughter trailed off nearby. "Aha! I knew you were here!" she called out. Still, there was no reply from Kisshu.

Just then, the string began swinging back and forth. "Kish, just what do plan to gain from that?"

As Ichigo watched it, her cat genes started to plead, _"Ooh, a swinging thingy! Want to paw at it? How 'bout ya' take a good batting at it Nya?"_

_"No!" _scolded her commen sense. _"It's a game he's playing with you! Don't let it get to your better instints!"_

"I must... resist..." Ichigo strained to keep control. "I... must..."

"NYA!" Her cat ears and tail popped up as Ichigo bounded towards the swinging string. She pounced on top of it, only to have the pendant slip through her arms. "Nya nyan nya nya nyan NYA!" Ichigo sang as she pawed and swung to her tormentor's contentment.

A small spark erupted in her brain. "Wait, what am I _doing_?" Snatching the golden oblong, she sprang to her feet.

"You liked that little show Kisshu? Well than you'll love this!" Ichigo fumed as she waved her fist in the air. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

The familiar pink light enveloped her, and Ichigo found herself in her dry, pink Mew costume. The coverage and dry warmth it provided was refreshing.

"What are you gonna do NOW Kish? I can just kick your bu-" she was cut off by the feeling of two soft lips pressed against hers.

Ichigo jumped away, and Kish smirked. "Thanks for the play date Kitten-chan, I hope we can do this another time!" he disappeared, leaving Ichigo speechless.

There was no need to fight anymore, so the Mew Power dissolved back into her Pendant for another time. The sopping wet cloth rewrapped itself around Ichigo, but she was still shocked at Kish's latest act. That is, until a certain Lorikeet bird Mew girl spoke up.

"There she is!" Minto screamed. Behind her was two nurses and Lettuce. Mint and the two doctor's assitants were wearing detirmined and almost evil expressions, while Lettuce looked like she would give anything to just not be there. "Get her!" roared Minto.

As Ichigo ran away screaming from the nurses and Mint, she thought to herself,

_I hate the doctor's office, but most of all I hate Kish!_

And that is why Ichigo hates going to you-know-where.

* * *

**Guess what? I wrote this on writer's block! It was torture getting out the words and probably didn't flow right but I GOT IT OUT!**

**Review? Pwease? I'm suffering from LackOfReviewing Syndrome! Help me recover 'kay?**

**Bye bye nyan! **


End file.
